


Neurotypical

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [34]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Noah (Total Drama), Bickering, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Noah and Izzy have a chat.[Prompt 30: Neurotypical]





	Neurotypical

“Hey, Noah, can I ask you a question?” Izzy says, sauntering across the room and jumping onto the couch beside him.

Not exactly appreciating the way she made the couch jolt and broke his concentration from his book, Noah looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. “You just did.”

Izzy laughs hysterically, and Noah wonders why the hell the pair of them became flatmates. “Oh, Noah, you’re so funny!” Once she has gotten over her laughing fit, Izzy flings her arm across the back of the couch and says, “So, anyway, what does ‘neurotypical’ mean?”

Wishing he could get back to his book, Noah sighs. “Well, you know what ‘Neurodivergent’ means, don’t you?”

“Duh, you told me that last month!” Izzy cries. Noah rolls his eyes. She smiles. “It’s for people like you.”

Noah nods. The correct definition would be: a term to describe people who are mentally ill and/or developmentally disabled. But, “That’s close enough. Basically, neurotypical is the opposite.”

“So… people like me?”

He nods again. And his voice is condescending as he says, “Yes, Izzy.”

“Hey, don’t patronise me!” Izzy yells, but she laughs. And to Noah’s confusion, she nudges him and smiles. “Thanks, man.”


End file.
